Nadia has dinner at a cafe and the cost of her meal is $\$47.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Answer: The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$47.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$47.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$47.00$ $\$4.70$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$47.00 + \$4.70 = $ $\$51.70$ The total cost of the bill is $\$51.70$.